La naturaleza es arte
by Deidara-Inuzuka
Summary: Pequeña conversacion entre el marionetista y el bipolar de Akatsuki... ―Para nada. No eres raro, solo que eres especial. Y tu eres parte de ella, siendo igual de bello. *SasoZetsu* Shounen-ai Drabble.


**Disclaimer:** Personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Género:** Shonen-ai.

**Nota:** Cuando habla Zetsu y está en negrita, son su parte negra.

"**La naturaleza es un arte"**

En un hermoso bosque andaba Akasuna no Sasori, dentro de su marioneta Hiruko. Miraba a través de su marioneta la hermosa naturaleza que le rodeaba. Estaba sola ya que había exiliado hace poco a su compañero Orochimaru.

―Jodida serpiente traicionera.

No es que hayan congeniado mucho como equipo, pero igual uno se sentiría traicionado y engañado. El pelirrojo se había perdido en la naturaleza, en la majestuosa belleza que le mostraba. La luz atravesaba por las ojos de los arboles dejando escapar pequeños rayos de sol. Había un pequeño lago de agua cristalina y unos animales estaban bebiendo allí. El césped era verde y resplandeciente y las flores olían exquisito.

―La naturaleza es arte. ― Afirmo el marionetista.

En sí lo era. Ya que el arte viene de la naturaleza. Todos somos un producto de la naturaleza. Así que la naturaleza viene siendo arte también, solo que el marionetista no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

― ¿Un artista como yo no me había dado cuenta de eso? ― Se pregunto confuso.

La planta bipolar aparece saliendo del brillante césped.

― ¿Zetsu? ―Pregunto el marionetista.

―Aquí estas Sasori **¡Te hemos estado buscando!** ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Hablo el bipolar.

―Solo viendo la naturaleza ¿Alguna vez te has parado a ver lo hermosa que es?

―Pues sí, yo soy parte de ella **Soy una planta ¿Recuerdas?** Debiste haberte dado cuenta lo raro y feo que soy.

―Para nada. No eres raro, solo que eres especial. ― Explico con dulzura ―Tampoco eres feo, en realidad eres bellísimo.

― ¿Q-Que? ― Se sonrojo ― **¿¡De que estás hablando tonto! **― Le grito su parte negra.

―La naturaleza es bellísima. Es algo que será de eterna belleza ― Sonríe dentro de su marioneta ― Y tu eres parte de ella, siendo igual de bello.

―Entonces los dos **¿Somos bellos?** ― Se pregunto dudoso el bipolar ―Osea tu y yo.

― ¿Eh? Yo solo soy un observador para la naturaleza.

―T-tu también lo eres ― Su mejillas se tornan rosadas.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ― Se sonroja dentro de Hiruko por el comentario del bipolar.

―Es que tú eres parte de la naturaleza también. **Estas hecho de madera, que viene de los arboles, **eso de haces parte de la naturaleza y un ser eterno como describes tu arte. ― Explico.

―Con que los dos somos arte ¿eh? ― Sonríe maléficamente ― ¿No estarás diciéndome otra cosa?

― ¡N-no! Te equivocas **¡No pienses eso Sasori! **― Grito rojo el bipolar.

―Pero concuerdo contigo. Somos de la naturaleza, ella nos reconoce como el arte que somos. ― Suspira y se queda mirando el cielo ― Es cierto. ¿Para que querías verme Zetsu?

―Cierto **Se nos había olvidado **El líder dice que tienes que por tu nuevo compañero.

― ¿Ya no estaremos tú y yo? Pensé que serias tú mi nuevo compañero. ― Pregunto sorprendido.

―**No, el líder nos quiere solo **Lastima que no estábamos llevando tan bien. ― Se entristeció el Bipolar ― Y pensar que tendríamos un compañero.

―"_No llevábamos mejor de lo que parece" _No te preocupes, seguro encontraras otro. Espero mi nuevo compañero no sea un niño.

―Alguna vez fuiste niño **¿Sabes?** ― Se burlo el bipolar.

―Hmp… ― Gruño y sonríe malvadamente ― ¿Seguro que no intentabas decir otra cosa al decirme bello? No me lo tomaría a mal.

― **¡YA CALLATE SASORI! **― Grito con las mejillas rojas el lado oscuro de Zetsu.

―"_Me encanta hacer enojar a su parte negra" _― Ríe dentro de sí el pelirrojo.

**Deidara_Inuzuka:** ¿Qué les pareció? Si, es una pareja rara y todo. ¡Pero a mí me gusta! No sé porque. ¡PERO ME GUSTA! No espero comentarios, solo su aceptación, estoy escribiendo otro de esta pareja, ya que me gusta :D… Además si ponen a Zetsu con Kisame, ¿No podría estar con Sasori? ¿Qué tiene de malo? No me maten amates de SasoDei, ya que también amo esa pareja. Solo quiero expandir más imaginación… Además no hay ningún fic sobre esta pareja xD! ¿Tan rara es? Busque en todos los idiomas y solo hay una en ingles, y no es Shoujo-ai xD! Solo era de Sasori hablado con Zetsu. Bueno creo que seré la única en escribir estas historias. Pero es divertido xD! Espero recibir por lo menos un comentario D: … Este es mi primer Drabble XD!WIII XD


End file.
